


Une affaire de peluches

by Melie



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot Kurogane/Fye sur le thème "peluche".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une affaire de peluches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariaust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sariaust).



> Rien à moi.
> 
> Thème (donné par Eden) : Une affaire de peluche.
> 
> Inspiré de faits réels.

Kurogane regarda la… chose… d'un air pas très convaincu.

"Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Une peluche ! répondit Fye d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- A part ça ?

\- Un lapin rose en peluche !

\- Merci Fye. Je te hais.

\- Allons, pourquoi, Kurorin ?

\- Cherche pas. Et pourquoi tu m'offres ça d'abord ?

\- J'en avais envie. Dans un couple c'est normal de se faire des cadeaux !

\- Nous ne sommes pas un couple.

\- Que sommes-nous alors, Kuro chan ?"

Ce dernier grogna. Il prit la peluche du bout des doigts et fit un bond de huit mètres en hauteur lorsque le lapin rose se mit à chanter en remuant les oreilles.

" _You are my sunshine, my…_

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

_\- … you make me happy…_

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire : il chante quand tu appuies sur sa patte ! C'est génial non ?

_\- … how much I love you…_

\- Je te hais, Fye. T'avais vraiment besoin de me faire un cadeau débile ?"

Il lança le lapin à l'autre bout du lit, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être blessé Fye.

Fye regarda la… chose… d'un air pas très convaincu. Avant de se mettre à sourire.

"Pauvre Mokona. Tu as vraiment pris le temps de le peindre en rose ?

\- Moui, marmonna Kurogane, rougissant légèrement malgré lui.

\- Oh et…"

Il le saisit.

" _Puu puu_ , chanta Mokona, _puu pu, puu puu puu puu pardon Fye puu._

\- Et tu l'as aussi fait chanter ?

\- … moui."

Le magicien prit Kurogane dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

"Merci Kurochan !"

Et le lapins… choses… roses… chantaient.

" _Puu puu…_

 _\- … my sunshine…_ "

**Fin.**


End file.
